Rise of The Dark Sorceress
by JediKendalina
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. My life used to be so simple. Takeing whatever I wanted, blowing things up, killing people, helping my mentor, The Joker, carry out his plans. Then the Justice Jokes got involved... And it got complicated. Especially since a strange obsession has come over me with a dark leader. (Sorry not a very good summary. Just give it a try)
1. Crazies

**I don't own any characters except for my OC**

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. No matter how many times I break in and steal they never go away. Maybe that's why I like doing it so much. After taking another breath I step into the light, quickly and quietly makeing my way to the computer. Hacking into it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be especially since it was one of Star Labs computers. _'Oh well, can't complain.' _ Just then my comm crackles to life in my ear making me wince.

"You in little joker?"

I sigh, and reply, "I'm not little joker. I am Dark Sorceress."

Joker's laughter fills the comm, "I know, but you could rival me if you wanted to. Any trouble from you know who?"

It's my turn to laugh though mine isn't quite as creepy as Joker's. "You know I'm too good to be caught."

"That's funny, seems you are."

I quickly turn around and groan inwardly. 'great_ the justice jokes just had to find me...' _I quickly do a head count and realize that Robin isn't there. '_probably hiding again.'_ I grin and pull the hood of my cape down to reveal my masked face. My shoulder length brown hair was falling in my face but I just smile again. "I'm hurt. Am I not important enough for an actual hero to come stop me?" Kid Flash's mouth drops, "What are we? Besides you're about the same age as us." I tilt my head and grin wickedly, "Yet none of you are going to present a challenge... except for bird boy wherever he's hiding." With a strange cackle and a flash of smoke Robin stands before me.

"You aren't getting away again. Dark Witch."

Miss Martian tilts her head, "You know her?"

I sigh and shake my head looking at the floor before looking back up at robin. "It is Dark Sorceress. How many times do I have to tell you?" My anger growing.

He grins and couches into a fighting stance. While I shake my head secretly slipping the disk with downloaded data into my pocket. '_Hopefully it won't get too scratched'_ "I would love to stay and chat but I have to go." I raise my hand and whisper, "wau or (tie up)" Black rose appear out of nowhere and quickly tie them up with quiet a bit of complaining from Kid Flash. I laugh my signature laugh which was close to the Jokers but with my own twist to it. "Bye-bye Justice Jokes." With that I open a portal and step into it.

* * *

"Well, did you get it?" Joker asks impatiently as soon as I step out from the portal. I hold out the disk to him and put a huge smile on my face. Joker laughs and snatches it. "Good job little joker." I sigh and turn around heading up to my room but grin once he's out of sight. No matter how much I act like I hate it, I loved being called little joker.

**This is my first young justice fan fiction so please bear with me. Thank you for reading and please leave a review of what you think or if you have any tips. Thanks.**


	2. No place to call home

**I don't own anything except for my OC.**

**leena1445: I know there have been a lot of Joker proteges but I hope to make it more original in other aspects. **

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: I'm glad you like it, I'm going to try to update at least 5 times a week at least until school starts then I might go down to twice a week.**

**Thank you both for your reviews.**

I opened my eyes and sigh. '_I really need a new bed or maybe I could just start sleeping in my hammock again.'_ I was pulled out of my thoughts by my bedroom door flying open. I jumped then relaxed when I saw it was Joker. He had a huge smile on his face and he laughed. "Good News!" I raise an eyebrow, "Bat man decided to become a villain?" The smile drops."No... but the Light wants to meet you! You accept and we might get a great many things, like money to help spread my jokes." He lets out a laugh then stops abruptly. "Well why are you still in bed? Get up and moving they want to see you!"I quickly hop out of bed so he wouldn't get angry and take it out on me.

"Where are we going to meet them?"

Joker laughs again, "You'll see you little joker."

I plaster a smile on my face and head to the bathroom with a clean costume on my shoulder. After washing my face and spending a long time taking care of my teeth (I would never hear the end of it if I didn't) I started changing into my clean costume. It consistently of a dark purple skirt and green leggings and a dark green tank top. I put my purple combat boots on then colored a few strands of my hair with purple chalk. Then I walked out of the bathroom to find Joker waiting. "Let me see." I give him a big grin and he nods. He then turns around and heads downstairs. I sigh in relief then follow him. We promptly get into his car and he drives off.

* * *

I stand in the middle of a dark room with screens surrounding me. "Well, do you agree with the plan." I knew it wasn't a question and quickly nod though I didn't really want to. "Good, go back out to Joker and tell him the plan." I nod and run out, there was no way I couldn't get away from those crazies fast enough. '_They make Joker seem completely sane._' I shake my head and head over to where Joker is standing with a big smile on his face. "Well what did they want?" Then I feel that familiar sense of fear that seems to swallow me whenever I have to tell him something that He's not going to like. "They want me to join the Justice Jokes" I quickly say. I look at the ground then back up him. His smile was gone now and he seemed very aggravated. "What did you say."

"I-I couldn't say no-" a slap across the face stopped me from saying anything else. "Stupid!" I look back at him to find him getting angrier than I had ever seen him before. And of course I promptly turned around and ran for my life. "It isn't that bad. I swear!" But he didn't hear me or he didn't care. He started throwing things at me. A couple of bombs the last one getting lucky knocking me over but got up and kept on running even though my body was screaming from the scrapes from the concrete. I turned down an alley and started scaling the wall just wanting to get away from him. Since there were no stairs he couldn't get up to the roof where I was at without entering the building which would draw the attention of Batman. We both knew he wouldn't risk it so I was safe for the moment but I decided to keep moving via jumping from roof to roof. Soon I didn't even know if he knew where I was. I didn't even know where I was. So like any teenage girl who was basically just kicked out of her home, I sat down and cried. No one could help me, if I did what the Light wanted Joker would kill me, if I didn't do what they wanted, well they would probably kill me. For the first time in a year I missed my real family. I missed my mom singing to me when I was in bed I missed my cousins talking with me. I even missed my annoying Aunt who always tried to make me a lady and thought any time was a great time for a history lesson. I laid down on the roof wiping away my tears my eyelids heavy before I fell asleep it looked as though the shadows were moving but I was too exhausted to care.

**I know, wasn't the best but things are going to get better. Anyway thank you for reading and please leave a review. Any tips or constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	3. The Batman

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: thank-you for the review and for the tip, I will try to keep it in my head whenever I write.**

When I woke up I was on a cot. When I remembered what happened earlier and I was even more confused. If Joker had caught me I definitely wouldn't be on a cot. I would be locked up in a cage or something. '_Maybe- oh no. The shadows were moving. Batman has me!'_ I opened my eyes slowly to figure out if I was right. '_jail... I'm in jail. Well beats Batman. Maybe.' _

"Good, you awake." I jumped at the voice then realize it's the commissioner. I start to reply when Batman come out from the shadows and I shrink back. I pull my knees to my chest and hide my face. I then realize my mask isn't on anymore and I groan. I hear the cell door open but I don't look up.

After a few minutes of silence I look up, "What do you want?!" Batman steps closer and I shut my eyes waiting for whatever he was going to do. "What happened." I look up confusion written on my face. "You and Joker were on good terms last time I checked so why was he trying to kill you?" That's when I start crying.

"The Light contacted me and wanted me to do something-"

"What did they want?"

My mind races a mile a minute to find a suitable lie. "They wanted me to join them and to steal something. I told them yes, cause if I didn't they would kill me. Then Joker asked and I had to tell him. And now he wants to kill Me." I start sobbing again as I hide my face again. I feel the cost shift and I guessed Batman had sat down.

I sniffed, "why does everyone want to kill me?" I look up at him and he sighs,"What do you know about the Light and Joker?" I look at him confused, "What do you mean? I don't know that much." Batman nods "You have been on the wrong side a long time and now you're reaping the consequences." I start crying again. '_great, just what I need to hear.'_

Batman places a hand on my shoulder, "Kat," I stiffen at the use of my nickname, "I want to help you." I look up surprised, "I promised your mom I would help you if I could." I tilt my head,"Why?" He looks over at me,"We were good friends when I was young. She always did what she thought was right, she was always helping people. I want to give you the chance to do the same." I look down,"What, are you going to have me join your Justice Jokes-I mean Young Justice?" I raise an eyebrow "cause I'm sure that they won't be too happy with a villain on the team." He smirks, something I never thought I would see. "Leave that to me."

**Yes, I know this is a short chapter, there were 40 views last chapter and there was only 1 review. I am hoping to post a chapter at least every other day which will result in longer chapters.**

**Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think, **

**End of chapter Question:**

**What do you the ****B-man's plan be? **

**I would love to hear what you think it is. **


	4. A New Home

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: I hope you like this, I felt like this was something Batman would do.**

**Leena1445: I know Batman has been a bit OOC but I'm trying to fix that. Also the story is going to be slowing down a bit now that she is in the team.**

I look in the mirror and sigh, "I am so not wearing this." I turn to look at Batman who was typing away on the 'bat computer'

_'what is with all the bat stuff? Batarangs, the batcar, the bat computer...' _I shake my head and sigh. "Did you hear me?" A grunt was my reply. I sighed again and turned back to the mirror. He had mye in a black spandex suit with a domino mask on. "I'm not wearing this, it's tight and clingy. I hate tight and clingy!"

I turned to find Batman staring at me. I stare back at him, "Stop looking at me like that, I am not wearing it." He continues to stare at me and I stare right back, '_stop looking at me like that... it's creeping me out!' _When he turns around back to the computer I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"If you don't like it, you can find yourself something else to wear." I grin and start to cheer but stop suddenly,"Like what?" Batman turns back around to face me,"You said you wanted to wear something else you can figure that out for yourself." He promptly turns back to the computer again while I stare at him. _'jerk, well I'll show you. I swear I will.'_ I cross my arms and think for a few seconds before snapping my fingers,'_idiot, I can use magic!' _I let out a fake evil laugh and say,"etajaquon gotm vetfutuvv eiwhaw"

Black smoke surrounds me and when it clears I turn back to the mirror. _'This is definitely much better' _I had on loose black skirt that fell to my knees and black leggings under it. Then I had a sleeveless top and gloves that covered nearly all of my arms. My enchanted pendant from my mom hung around my neck. To finish it off a black cape hung on me and I pull up the hood grinning.(like the cover image only with a cape.)

I turn around to find Batman watching me, I bow and say,"tada!" He sighs and turns back to the computer. I grin and start messing around with my hair and start thinking of what type of mask to wear before finally deciding on just a black piece of cloth to cover my nose and mouth. I grin, even though I couldn't see it and turn to skip over to Batman. "I'm ready."

* * *

I take a deep breath and step into the little... teleporter thingy. I hear a voice say "Dark Sorceress B10" I step out and I instantly get tackled by Robin. Thankfully before he can land a punch Batman pulls him off. "What are you doing? She's Joker's protege!" Robin says. Batman frowns at him and Robin goes back to stand by his other teammates. "This is Dark Sorceress. She has been... working undercover with Joker for the last year as I ordered her to. She was recently approached by the Light for a mission. The Joker wasn't too happy with that so I had to pull her out." I look down at the ground and rub my arm hoping they'll buy the story. When they remain silent I look up to find them looking at one another.

_'They're having a mental conversation like I used to with- Stop, don't go there. My cousins are who knows where. Thinking about them isn't going to help.' _They seem to come to a conclusion and Aqualad steps forward. "I am Aqualad but you may call me Kadur." I start to smile then remember he can't see it so I nod instead. After he introduces everyone I turn to look at Batman who nods.

I turn back to the team," My name is Katniss but everyone just calls me Kat or Kitty." I take the cloth of my face and smile shyly. I look over at Robin who is scowling. "And I'm sorry about the arm last week." I say softly. He looks away and I sigh, this is going to be a long day.

"Katniss will be staying here since she is being hunted by Joker and the Light." I quickly turn to look at him. He didn't tell me that. With that being said he turns around and leaves.

"Batman 02"

I stare for a moment before turning back around to look at the team. They are all staring at me so I try to smile. Then Megan steps forward "I can show you to your room if you want...". I smile again and nod, "That would be great." She smiles back at me and starts walking off. I start to follow her but realize the magician on the team is staring at me and frowning. I look at her and smirk then hurry after Megan.

After turning down countless halls, I start getting a headache and stop trying to memorize how to get back. Megan has tried starting up conversation but I just answer in short vague answers. Eventually she stops trying and I am thankful for the silence. Don't get me wrong I enjoy a good talk but only when I feel comfortable with the person and I'm not tired.

We finally get to my room and Megan smiles before saying,"If you need anything let us know." She starts to walk off and I suddenly realize that I was being very rude so I grab her wrist and quickly say,"Thanks, sorry I haven't been very nice. It's... been a very hard day." Megan smiles and nods,"It's okay. I hope we can talk later" and with saying that I let her go and enter my room.

After shutting the door I look around. There's a twin sized bed in the middle of the room with white sheets on it and a single pillow. The rest of the room isn't any better. There's another door I'm guessing that leads to the bathroom, a closet and a lamp stand is by the bed.

I sigh, '_this room needs a lot of work.'_ I flop onto the bed then smile'Well, the plus_ side is that I can decorate it any way I want to and not get beat by Joker for it not being-' _I sit upright and stare_, 'I'm in the team... just like the Light wants!'_ I squeal and do a fist pump_ 'I can still complete my mission after all' _I look around again_, 'but first I'm going to fix the room up a bit. After all I'm going to be here for a while.'_ I close my eyes and sigh an evil smile making its way onto my face. _'Look out Justice Jokes. Life is about to get a whole lot more complicated.'_

**Alright people, Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. As always if you have any tips I would be grateful if you tell me. Feel free to leave a review. **

**If you have anything you want to see in the story or any ideas for some missions let me know.**


	5. Mission begining

**Sorry it took so long to update. Had a little trouble trying to figure out what to put in this chapter. Enjoy.**

I open my eyes, groan and close them again. '_Why is everything so white... I hate white. Maybe I should have left the lamp off.' _After I try opening my eyes again with the same results I decide to just lay there and try to go back to sleep. However that is not meant to be since Megan comes bustling in. The perfect picture of happiness and cheerfulness. In other words a morning person. '_I hate morning people.'_

While turning all the lights She on she almost sings,"Good morning Katniss." I moan and hide my head under my pillow. That did nothing to stop her though. "Katniss, it's past 12 p.m. and you went to bed at 3 yesterday. Shouldn't you be getting up?" That's when I finally snap.

I pick my head up turn to look at Megan and tell,"What part of DARK Sorceress didn't you understand?! I'm nocturnal, now leave me alone!" I place my head back under the pillow. The sheets get yanked off of me and I pick my head up from under the pillow to find the team standing around the bed. Conner having the sheets in his hands.

"Nevertheless, there is no reason to talk to Megan like that." I snap my head over the Kaldur and scowl trying to think of a comeback. Then I decide to give up since my brain has decided to leave me stranded like it does every time I wake up. So I dramatically throw myself back onto the bed and place my arm over my eyes. "The world hates me..." I pick my head up when I hear laughter and find that it's coming from Robin. I stick my tongue out and sit up rubbing my eyes.

Evidently my brain starts working again and I realize something.

"Why is everyone in my room? Especially the boys." This sends the boys hurrying to get out of my room. "Conner," I call sweetly, and he turns around. "I wouldn't go pulling sheets off people when they're in bed anymore. They might be sleeping in the nude." After saying that it seems he can't get out of my room fast enough. Artemis chuckles, "That's different." I grin and take a deep breath then stretch. I turn to Megan,"Sorry about snapping, I'm kinda grumpy when I first get up." She smiles,"It's ok. We'll let you get ready for today. You know how to get to the living room?"

I shrug, "I can find it. Probably." Artemis leaves the room with a snicker and Zatanna following after with crossed arms and a scowl on her face. Megan leaves last with a slight wave and shuts the door. I sit in bed for another moment before getting up and decide to explore the bathroom.

* * *

After a good many minutes of wandering the halls I groan. '_Why didn't I ask for directions?' _I stop walking and sigh. I cross my arms and lean against the wall.

'_Katniss? Where are you?' _I sigh in my head then reply,'I_'m lost. Care to come try and find me?' _She laughs in my head,'_I'll be right there.' _Surprisingly she was there within a minute. I grin then say, "Aww, you found me. Suppose I'll have to find a better hiding place next time."

She laughs and says,"Come on, I just started making lunch." I follow after her who to my surprise is actually very fast. "What are you making?" She turns to look at me never slowing down. "I was thinking about sandwiches." I grin, "Yummy." I then turn to trying to memorize hallways the rest of the way.

* * *

When we finally make it to the kitchen I let out a laugh and make a dash for the refrigerator. I yank the door open and begin rummaging through the food. I find a couple of Apple's one that I bite and keep in my mouth and the other in my hand. I then find some turkey and take that out as well. I then close the doors and turn around to find the team watching me a few had confused looks on their faces but Wally had a joyful look on his face.

"Ha! And you guys said I was the only one who does that." I blink in confusion and feel an arm slung over my shoulder. I turn my head to find Wally grinning. My instincts kick in and I elbow him in the stomach and then kick his hip effectively knocking him away.

The team stares at him then at me and I shrug and walk over to the table and place the food in my hands down. "He was in my bubble." I turn to look at him. "Unless I invite you into my personal space that's what is going to happen." I scowl at him then head back into the kitchen.

"Where do you keep the plates? Oh never mind." I reach up and grab one from the shelf and head back to the table. I sigh and turn to look at the team. "Stop staring." I look over to Wally and sigh,"Look, sorry I should have explained but reflexes kicked in. Sorry if I hurt you. Now would you all STOP STARING!"

Everyone turns away and go back to whatever they were doing. Except for Robin who comes and sits by me. "So, how long have you known Batman?" I sigh and put some turkey on my plate and without looking at him I say,"A good while. He put me in with the Joker cause I grew up with stuff like that so I'm kind of used to it." I take my pocket knife out and start cutting the Apples.

"Wait, you grew up with a crazy clown?" I stop and look down for a moment. _'Oh yeah, a crazy clown. Ok, maybe he wasn't actually a clown but he was pretty darn close to Joker. He got what he deserved.'_ I nod and say,"My dad was a bit crazy in the head, he died when I was nine and after that I lived on the streets for a little while."

_'Well, that was close enough to the truth.'_ "Oh." Robin replies and remains silent. I put my pocket knife away then turn and throw the two apple cores into the trashcan. I grin then turn back to my plate.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just eat them off the core instead of cutting them?" Megan asks. I smirk,"maybe but I have a thing against doing that." I take a bite of the turkey then a bite from an apple and laugh at Robin's face. "It's actually very good. You should try it." He shakes his head, stands up and walks over to Zatanna.

I turn my attention back to my food and put my mental shield up so Megan can't hear my thoughts. '_I need to get some info so I can give it to the Light.' _I look at everyone considering where to start._ 'Wally would likely be easy, maybe Megan. Definitely not Robin, Zatanna, or Artemis... A big maybe on Conner, more so on Kaldur. Work a little of my charm on and maybe I could get something from them.'_ I sigh and shake my head and focused on my food savoring every bite.

Just then Black Canary comes in and I tense up then force myself to relax. She looks over at me and tilts her head,'_ probably wondering about my food_.' I laugh inside my head but smile at her hoping to fugue out what she wants.

She walks over to me,"Hey there, I'm Black Canary." I nod and continue eating still watching her. "Anyway, I thought it would be a good idea to test your abilities to see what you need practice on." I nod again. She nods slowly watching me. "Well, when you're done eating come see me in the training room." I nod once more and she seems to be getting aggravated. I grin and laugh.

Everyone turns to look at me and she crosses her arms looking very angry,"And what is so funny?" I shake my head, "Sorry, I was just wanting to see if you would snap if I didn't say anything." She sighs and drops her arms. "Finish eating." With that she turns and strides out.

Wally zips over to me."Dude, what's wrong with you? She can make your training miserable." I shrug,"I'm just different. Besides I enjoy a challenge." I shove the rest of the food and my mouth and stand up to take care of my plate. I swallow then turn and head towards where Canary went. As I pass I ruffle Wally's hair, "How about you show me where I'm supposed to go so I don't get into anymore trouble." I turn and find Wally walking beside me.

"Sure beautiful." I grin and bump our shoulders. I turn around and wave bye to Megan who smiles in return and I find Artemis glaring at me. I roll my eyes and turn back around and look to Wally. "So... you think I'm beautiful?"

**Once again I'm really sorry for the delay. But plus side this is the longest chapter yet. Yay! **

**Anyway, What did you think of this chapter? The first part is based off one of my favorite parts in the Batman movie 'Batman Begins' ****Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Question for this chapter: Do you think Katniss has any other abilities other than her magic? Do you think she should have any other abilities?**

**If you would like to see anything in this story or have any ideas for missions let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Surprise

**WolfEffecf: Thanks for the review and I am trying to make the chapters longer, as for Robin being suspicious I am getting there.**

**PrettyKitty Lugs U: Thanks once more for reviewing. I am updating as fast as I can.**

**WolfEffect2: There may or may not be Robin X Dark Sorceress. At this point I am really not sure.**

I dive to the side attempting to dodge a gunshot. I land rather heavily on my arm and I wince. Quickly scrambling to my feet I look around. This thing really was top of the line. _'Wonder how they got it, whoa!' _I duck under a punch from Black Canary. I do a flip over her and put some distance between us.

"Come on Katniss, you almost had her." Wally cheers from the sidelines. He's trying to help but he isn't doing a very good job. I crouch into a fighting stance and slow my breathing so I'm not panting like a dog. I charge Black Canary and throw a punch. It's quickly blocked and somehow I end up on the floor my arm twisted behind my back.

I sit, or rather lay there in shock. _'No one has ever beaten me before. Well, mom did but-Not going there!'_ Black Canary releases me and I get up placing my hands on my knees and panting. She nods,"You weren't that bad. You do better with avoiding attacks and attacking at far distances." I look up and laugh,"I could have told you that."

She frowns then turn and walks off,"You are done for the day." I smile and give a little fist pump but wince since that was the arm I landed on. Wally hops up, "That was great. No one has fought her for that long." I look up to find him with a rather cute grin on his face. I smile in return and hold out a hand.

"Help me back to my room?" He laughs and scoops me up. "Whoa, Hey! I didn't say pick me up." He Ignores my protests and starts running. I grab onto him and close my eyes. _' Oh, I am going to be sick.'_ He stops and I open my eyes to find us right in front of my room. I pat him on the back and he sets me down.

"Thanks." I manage to get out before wobbling into my room. I close the door behind me and see my bed. I make a run for it and throw myself onto it. I grin and snuggle into it's softness. _' Oh, my beloved, why did I ever leave you'_ I let out a giggle at my silliness.

I get up and look around my room then I sigh then head for the bathroom. _'Once I get cleaned up this room is in for it.'_ I smile thinking of what I'm going to change in it.

* * *

I wrap my hair into the towel and look around my room. '_Hmmm. Need to change the color. Then maybe add some furniture...' _I raise my hands,"Witqa wuku zonnv dnofm oqug gotm raqm." The walls turn black with the button six inches turning a dark pink. I grin and continue,"Wonn noprv aq fetqutv, feifk dy zonn" I give a nod and smile as tall silver lamps appear in each corner and a black couch appears by a wall. Letting out a squeal I jump onto my bed and then jump onto the couch. I laugh and then twirl around in the middle of the room.

I'm interrupted by a knock on my door. I open it up to find Artemis who seems very upset. Gesturing for her to com in I move aside. She walks in and looks around my newly fixed room. I motion towards the couch, "How did you do all this?" I shrug and then grin,"Magic." She nods then sits on the couch. I sit on my bed and watch her,"What did you need?"

She quickly crosses her arms and frowns. "What were you doing with Wally?" I tilt my head,confused, then realize"oh, you like him." She looks away. I continue, "Are you two dating?" She shakes her head "not officially." I mouth an 'Oh' then get up and sit by her. "I'm not really interested in him. If that's what you're upset about." She looks at me and arches an eyebrow,"Then why we're you flirting with him."

I shrug, "wanted to see what he would do. Most guys who are like that usually will leave you alone once you start showing an interest." I stop and shrug,"Well in my experience anyway. But he's different. I think he would be a good friend."

My shoulders drop,'_If I didn't have to spy on him...'_ I look up to the ceiling, "Anyway..." Silence covers the room until Artemis asks,"Do you go to a school?" I shake my head,"I've never been to a public school. Iwas homeschooled all my life and finished high school right before I turned ten."

Artemis stares at me, "Are you serious?" I laugh,"it isn't unheard of." She shakes her head,"Wow... hey the girls have somehow managed to get me to agree to go shopping with them later today. Do you want to come." I shrug,"Shopping isn't really my thing." She smirks,"Which is why I need you there." I laugh,"Ok, I'll go."

* * *

I see the living room and I yell,"Yes!" Everyone turns to look at me and I shrug. "I didn't get lost this time." Megan smiles and Artemis gives a short laugh. I wrinkle my nose at her and walk over to her. Zatanna smirks,"Alright time to go shopping." Megan's eyes widen,"oh, Katniss I forgot-" Artemis interrupts,"I invited her." Megan seems to relax but Zatanna seems to get aggravated.

Then Robin jumps in,"How about I come." Everyone turns to look at him. "To make sure everything goes alright." He gives a look at Zatanna and then looks over at Megan who quickly agrees. With that we turn around and head out.

* * *

I sigh and look over at Artemis who seems just as board as me. Megan and Zatanna keep asking Robin what he thinks of different outfits. I frown and whisper,"How about we go do something else?" Artemis quickly agrees and we both sneak out of the store. Artemis looks at me,"Ok, What do you want to do?"

I shrug," Don't know. How about we go somewhere they would never think to look." She nods and we think for a moment before I hear kids laughing. "How about we go to a park or something?" She thinks for a minute then our heads snap back to the store when we hear four little words. "Where did they go?"

Artemis grabs my shoulders and turns me around. "The park sounds like a great idea. Let's go." We both take off running dodging customers and plants. Artemis does kick one however and starts hopping, then continues running. "Why do they have so many plants?"

I laugh while jumping over a bench as we get closer to the exit,"I have no clue." I push the door open and stop suddenly. Artemis runs into my back but I hardly move. "Hey, what's- oh..." I back up a step as a sickening laugh makes everyone around us freeze.

"Hello there kiddies, What are you up to." The Joker laughs again as people start screaming.

**And that is where I am ending it. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**

**Any advice is welcome and feel free to leave a review. If you have any ideas for a mission you would like to see let me know.**

**There is a poll up for the question of who is going to be Katniss' love interest so make sure to check that out.**


	7. Partial Truth

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

I take a few steps back my eyes widen and I scan the area looking for a way out. People are running every which way then I notice Joker has quite a few new goons. Very big ones. I look back at Joker who is watching me.

"Say, have I terrorized you before? You look very familiar..." I shake my head and back up another step bumping into Artemis as I do. I sigh,'_I was hoping I could save this little trick but I guess not.'_

I reach out with my mind to Artemis. '_we need to change into our costumes.'_ I see her head jerk. _'How can you-' _

_'It doesn't matter. We need to stop him.' _She nods. Suddenly there is smoke everywhere and I hear a very familiar cackle. Artemis grabs my hand and drags me back inside the store. We turn around a corner and I mutter,"foqju we eit fevwipuv."

Our clothing morphs into our costumes and I start to head back outside. Artemis grabs my arm and stops me though,"when we get done we are having a serious talk." I nod and she lets go. We head back outside. Zatanna is helping with getting people to safety and Megan is working on Joker's goons.

Artemis heads over to Megan while I turn my attention to Joker and Robin. Robin was dodging Joker's attacks. Joker is completely focused on Robin. While I am standing there trying to decide if I should help Robin or Joker.

Cause if I help Joker he might forgive me. But then if I help him then the Light will be mad at me. I decide to help Robin. I feel around in one of the pockets in my cape for my whip. When I find it I let out my signature laugh. Joker quickly turns to look at meme but at that point I have my whip wrapping around his foot and I yank it.

Joker goes down and I run towards him. He scrambles to his feet but Robin knocks them out from under him. Robin then releases some knockout gas and the Joker is out. _'Off to slumber land he goes.'_ I smirk. '_Maybe this hero thing isn't all that bad. Except for the fact that I can't steal anything.'_ I frown for a moment then turn to look at how the others are faring. Megan and Artemis have just about finished with the goons and Zatanna seems to be helping a woman to a bench.

I jump slightly when Robin says,"You could have helped Joker." I look over at him to find him staring at me. "I know Batman didn't assign you to the Joker, so why didn't you help him?" I shrug and look down,"Maybe the hero thing is getting to me." I look up and he seems to be thinking. He sighs,"I don't know why Batman said what he did but there has to be a reason."

He looks over to Megan and Artemis who are heading this way. I look back at him and he seems to be thinking. "If Batman trusts you, then I'll give you a chance." He narrows his eyes,"Don't make me regret it." I raise an eyebrow and walk towards Megan and Artemis as Zatanna rushes over to Robin.

Megan smiles at me,"Nice job." I smile back and she heads over to Zatanna. I look over at Artemis who smirks,"Now, we have our talk." I nod,"Let's get to that park first before they decide to drag us back inside to go shopping." We both sneakily walk off and once we're out of sight we take off running.

I change back our costumes and then we head towards a park. After walking around to find someplace secluded we finally find a spot nearly empty of people and we sit down on a bench. Artemis looks over at me,"Start Talking." I sigh and begin my long story. Most of which is true.

"I'm apart of an ancient and secret organization. It's none as The Fallen Angels. There are usually six in the group. Three are the mentors: Gardian Angel, Dark Angel, and Death Angel. Each one has an apprentice who will take their place when they retire or if they die. The apprentices are: Enchantress, Blood Witch, and Dark Sorceress." I look over at Artemis who is listening intently. I look down at the ground and continue.

"Each is connected to the others and over time this created a mental gift. As long as we have physical contact we can communicate telepathically."

"So you're apart of this group... where are the others though?" I shake my head,"I don't know. I woke up one day and they were all gone." Silence falls between until Artemis says,"Thanks." I look over at her. "For what." She smiles slightly,"For trusting me enough to tell me." I smile "no problem. So... want To go get something to eat?" She grins,"Oh yeah." We take off laughing.

* * *

"Artemis B07, Dark Sorceress B10" I step out and look over at Artemis. This was actually one of the best days I had ever had. Wally zooms up to Artemis,"Where were you guys, Everyone was worried... well Conner wasn't and I don't think Zatanna was that worried either but everyone else was."

She smirks,"Sorry Baywatch, we girls needed some time to do stuff alone."I laugh and Wally looks over at me. "That didn't include shopping." I laugh again and Artemis smiles. "Guys!" I turn and get a huge hug from Megan. I stiffen and she lets go then gives Artemis a hug."Where were you? We looked everywhere." I take a step away and bump into Kaldur. I smile shyly, "Sorry." I look down and move away from everyone.

"We were tired of looking at clothes so we went to get something to eat." Wally tilts his head,"You were eating the entire time?" Artemis sighs,"No, but what happens on a girl's day out stays a secret." She crosses her arms and I stifle a laugh. Robin, Conner, and Zatanna walk in. Zatanna comes over to Artemis,"Well you could have told us, we thought something bad happened."

'_like got kidnapped by the new girl and handed over to the baddies.' _I frown and start to reply but Artemis beats me to it. "Don't know why, I go off by myself all the time." She seems aggravated and I smile. '_Not the only one who read between the lines.' _I shake my head,"I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." I turn and walk off.

'_At least I have one friend on the team...but that wasn't a part of the mission. But why am I feeling like a traitor?' _I shake my head and walk into my room and close the door behind me. I fall into bed exhausted.

**Alright guys I have 2 reviews that want more Robin X Dark Sorceress, if you want that you need to go vote on the poll that is on my page.**

**Thought I would throw out to check Living with a Dark Sorceress if you enjoy seeing some funny bits with Katniss.**

**Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review.**


	8. Dinner

**WolfEffect: Glad you liked it and I think you'll enjoy this one as well.**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: I'm happy you liked the Joker bit. It took a while to get it to where I could see the Joker doing something like that.**

I sit on the kitchen counter and examine my work. There were peanut butter cookies, a cheese cake, several pizzas(cheese, and pepperoni only) and finally some mint and lavender herbal water. I wasn't planning on making dinner that morning but I got bored since no one was really at the cave today.

I hop off the counter and head towards the training area. I start doing some yoga to loosen up a bit. Then I do a couple of cartwheels and flips. I'm debating whether to go make some more cookies or to keep practicing but just then Robin comes in. I spin around to look at him, that wasn't the best idea since I tumble off the balance board.

Robin laughs and I growl at him. I turn my head away and cross my arms. "Fine, leave me stranded here. But you won't be getting any dinner that I've made." He stops laughing. "Wait, you made dinner?" I nod. "Hope you made a lot." I smirk as he walks over to me,"I was planning on tying Wally up until everyone else eats."

Robin grins,"Were you going to tie him up in the kitchen?" I nod,"That way he can watch while everyone else eats." Robin laughs again and holds out a hand. I smile and grab it. He helps me up and I laugh,"Ok, you can have some dinner. But you have to help with Wally." He nods enthusiastically and I laugh again. "Dude how old are you?" He freezes. "Why?" I shrug,"Just wondering, I'm almost fifteen."He bursts out laughing and I scowl,"And what is so funny?"

He smirks,"I'm turning fourteen soon and I'm taller than you." He laughs again and I scowl, "Shut up." I turn around and head towards the kitchen. Robin follows after me and grabs my shoulder. I stop and turn around scowling,"You are in my bubble." He lets go,"Sorry for laughing, it's just that Wally is always picking on me about being short."

I cross my arms,"So you pick on me about being short?" He shakes his head,"No, Well sorta. I didn't mean to." I let my arms drop."Is that an apology?" He nods. My lips twitch "I'll consider it... or not I don't know yet." I turn around and keep walking. He follows beside me,"Ypu know, Wally wasn't that far behind me." I stop walking and turn to look at him,"He wasn't?" Robin shakes his head. My head snaps forwards,"To the kitchen! Protect the food!" I take off with a Sprint. Robin's laughter follows as he runs behind me.

* * *

After we ambush Wally we hog tie him and string him up to the roof. Robin lets out his signature cackle and I laugh. "Dudes, why are you doing this to me?" I laugh again,"So you can't eat all the food." Megan flies in,"Who got food?"

Robin gestures to me,"Kitty made it." I turn to look at him an eyebrow raised and tilt my head. He smirks and I roll my eyes. '_Katniss, Kat, logically Kitty was next. Great nickname.'_ Megan tackles me with a hug and I stiffen,"uhh, Megan, you can let go now."

She releases me and backs up,"Sorry." Artemis, Kaldur and Conner walk in. "Who got dinner?" Artemis asks. My head snaps to look at Robin and I cover his mouth. "I did." Robin pulls my hand off his mouth and frowns. I stick my tongue out.

"Now we're even Wonder Boy." I smile as he scowl,"It's Boy Wonder." I laugh,"Not anymore." Conner and Kaldur look very confused. Artemis however asks,"what did you do Wonder Boy?" I laugh until Wally says,"He called her Kitty." Everyone looks up but I'm sure I'm the only one thinking of murdering him.

"What happened to you?" Conner asks. Wally promptly starts to pout. "Robin and Katniss put me up here so I couldn't eat the food." Artemis smirks,"And that was a very good idea." Wally shakes his head,"No it wasn't!" He wails. "I'm starving!"

I shake my head,"I'm sure you'll survive till everyone else is done eating." He starts pouting again and I turn back to everyone else. "Ok, Let's eat." Everyone quickly agrees that's when I notice Zatanna isn't here_.'no wonder it was so peaceful.'_

I nudge Artemis,'_were did Zatanna run off to?'_ She quickly looks around then replies_,' She is trying to find a way to get her dad back from Dr. Fate_.' I tilt my head,'_how long is she going to be gone?'_ Artemis shrugs.

_' Oh well, can't complain. Let's go eat.'_ I grab her hand and drag her to the table as she lets out a laugh.

* * *

After eating and releasing Wally to finish the leftovers everyone heads towards the living room. I sit down on a couch and Artemis sits to my right as Robin takes the seat to my left. I turn to look at him,"What are you doing?" He shrugs,"Doesn't hurt to be ion the good side of the girl who made the fantastic peanut butter cookies. They rivaled Agent A's cookies." Wally walks in with the plate of said cookies. "Oh yeah, they are really good."

I smile,"Glad you like them." Conner reaches to grab one but Wally zips out of reach. "NO! These are mine, MY Precious!" I laugh,"Dude, you sound like Gollum." He looks at me shocked,"I do not!" Robin smirks,"Yeah, you do." Megan tilts her head,"Who is Gollum." I turn and stare at her,"Are you serious?" She nods hesitantly and I look at the various team members. "How could you not watch Lord of The Rings with her?"

Robin shrugs and Wally says,"We never really got around to it. We were going to though." I scowl at them then stand up and walk back to the kitchen. "Great cookies beautiful." I turn around and stick my tongue out at Wally then continue into the kitchen. Opening the freezer I move some stuff around then grab two Kit-Kat bars. I turn around, jump back in shock and throw a punch towards Robin who's right behind me. To my surprise I actually hit him.

I let out a startled cry and stare at him. He rubs his jaw, his mouth hanging open. "You hit me!" I open my mouth and close it twice before words come out. "You shouldn't have snuck up on me!" He scowl,"I wasn't trying to." I cross my arms,"Doesn't matter if you were trying to or not. You still did." I kiss my throbbing hand. "I'm going to have a very big bruise."

I look away and sigh,"Sorry." I look back at him and he's grinning. "What?" He chuckles,"You're the first person to ever hit me when I sneak up on them." I stare at him for a moment then laugh. "Guess that means I'm special." I walk around him and head back to the living room. He mutters something that sounds like "You sure are.." I turn around,"What?" He jerks his head up. "Nothing."

He hurries past me and leaves me rather confused standing in the kitchen. I sigh and shake my head then walk back into the living room. Sitting down I give one of the Kit-Kats to Artemis and open the other one. Wally and Artemis start fighting about something but I'm lost in thought so I don't know what it's about.

**Ok, a little Robin X Katniss thrown in there. Hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to leave a review.**


	9. Heart to Heart

I sit on my bed and sigh. Everyone is out of the cave doing who knows what. My mission hasn't been going as planned. Wally was easy to wrap around my finger but he doesn't really have anything that I need to know. Neither does Megan or Artemis though I haven't been pushing Artemis too hard. Conner and Kaldur are indifferent so that leaves only Robin.

The only question is he's been avoiding me since I made dinner two days ago. And being me, I'm not quite sure how to fix this little problem. A knock on my door snaps me out of my thoughts. I sigh,"It's open." I close my eyes and massage my temples as I hear the door open and close.

I open my eyes and nearly fall off my bed in surprise. Robin's standing there an awkward smile on his face. I sit up and stare at him. "What are you doing here?" He looks down at the ground and mumbles,"I was kinda hoping that we could... you know, talk."

I purse my lips and think for a moment before relying,"What about?" He looks up and shrugs. I sigh,"You aren't really giving me anything to go on." His head drops again and I sigh then pat beside me on the bed. I roll over so I'm on my stomach and wait for him to sit down.

After a second he does and we stare at the couch. I look over at him and smirk,"You want to go sit on the couch or something?" His lips twitch and he turns to look at me before shaking his head. I sit up and face him,"So, what is this about?" He shrugs. I pinch the bridge of my nose,"Is it about you and Zatanna then?" His head snaps up and he stares at me.

I shrug,"it seemed like you two had something going on." He shakes his head. "She kissed me on New Years but that was it." I smile,"Ok then, what do you want to talk about?" He shrugs again and and snap,"You're not giving me anything to work with." He smiles,"Sorry. I just... wanted to get to know you better. Try to understand you. You don't talk a lot to anyone except Artemis."

I shrug,"We had a bonding moment. How about we ask twenty questions about each other?" Robin nods and I smile,"Ok, I go first though." He grins. '_What to ask him...'_ "Ok,I'm guessing that I can't ask about your secret identity." He smirks. "Ok then. Ummm, What is your favorite memory?" He's silent for a moment then says,"The first time I was able to preform acrobatics without a net." I tilt my head and he smiles,"Ok, now you have to tell me what your favorite memory is."

I think for a moment there were a lot of those. After a moment I decide on one. "My favorite is the day I first went swimming in the sea. I found this really pretty shell and made it into a necklace." His lips twitch,"Ok then." I stick my tongue out.

* * *

After the twenty questions we sit in silence for a few moments. _'Ok, so he was an acrobat, he and Wally are super close. His favorite color is-why did I even ask him that?'_ I shake my head and look over at him. He seems deep in thought. I poke him on the arm and he turns to look at me. "What cha thinkin about?"

He faces forward. "I was thinking about my parents." I look down,"oh." He looks over at me. "You ok?" I shrug,"I miss mine." He turns to face me,"How about you tell me about yours and I'll tell you about mine." I nod and take a deep breath.

"I grew up on a beach. My mom loved the beach. She said there was a peacefulness about it and I agree with her. We were really close. But when I was nine she was attacked and killed by a shark... We were out surfing and she fell off her board. I thought she was playing till the water turned red. She told me to get out of there so I did." I snarl,"turns out she was torn limb from limb." Robin winced at this and I continue.

"I was Sent to live with my dad, if you can call him that. He was abusive and cruel. By the time I turned ten I had had enough. So-" my voice breaks and I curse my emotions."So I killed him." I hear Robin's quite gasp. "After that I ran off, lived on the streets for a while. Things were getting kind of bad till Charna found me."

I smile,"She took me in and became a second mother to me. Things became good again, I had two great cousins and cool but rather strange aunts... then about two year after being with them I woke up one morning and they were gone. And once again I was alone and on the streets. I became a thief and Joker found me."

I quickly look over at Robin who seems to start. "I didn't really want to be with him but I didn't really have a choice, plus it was better than nothing. Then Batman found me after I ran away from Joker when he got mad one night and here I am." I chew on my lip Robin grabs my hand.

I look up and he tries to give me a reassuring smile. He drops my hand and then begin talking. "My family died when I was about the same time as you. Some thug killed them because their boss wouldn't pay protection money. I was the only one who survived. Batman took me in after that. He didn't want me getting involved like he was but I did anyway." He attempts to smile but fails. I look away then back at him.

He looks so sad... "Robin." I softly call he turns and looks at me and I pull him into a hug. After a moment he hugs me back. I let go and pull away, I smile at him and feel my cheeks getting hot thinking about what I'm about to do. With a quick reassuring breath to steady my nerves I lean forward and kiss him quickly before pulling away.

I down glance down then look at him and laugh mentally as his cheeks turn a bright pink. I grin and let a giggle escape. He looks at me, tilts his head and a grin crosses his face. I look away and smile. An beeping interrupts us however. I look over at him and to see him looking at his phone. He sighs and gives me a little smile,"Bat is calling." I look away and sigh.

I feel him move closer. I look over at him and he gives me a peck on the cheek then hops up. I blink and watch him as he heads towards the door. He looks back and grins,"You are pretty special." I feel a grin cross my face and he laughs the leaves my room.

I throw myself backwards onto my bed quite happy with how things went. My phone vibrates in my pocket so I take it out and answer it. "Hello?" I sit upright at the sound of the voice on the other end of the phone. "What information have you gotten?" I tense up and reply,"I have a good deal and even more is on the way. I'll give you a report in the morning."

"Good, We'll be waiting." The phone hangs up and I sigh. I lay back on my bed,'_Alright little birdie, time to tell me all you know.'_ An evil grin crosses my face and I laugh.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review.**


	10. Kiss and Tackle well Tackle and Kiss

**Thanks to PrettyKitty Luvs U and Day for reviewing.**

**Enjoy.**

I sigh and delete the message on my phone and sigh. _'That isn't right either. Maybe a break will help me figure out what to tell the Light...'_ I stand up and leave my room and head to the kitchen. Once I get in there I go to the freezer and open it up. I grab some ice cream since I finished off all my Kit-Kats last night after Robin left.

Then I grab a spoon and enter the living room to find the team minus Robin laid out. Megan, Conner, and Wally are watching static on the TV. Artemis is on her phone and Kaldur is reading a book. I plop down on the couch with sigh. Artemis looks over at me and frowns while Wally zips over and attempts to grab the vanilla flavored ice cream carton.

I kick his shin causing him to yelp and then I shake my head. "You can go get your own." He pouts and in a flash(pun not intended) he is gone and I hear things being moved in the freezer. He zips back in with his own carton of strawberry ice cream and I smile.

I scoop up some ice cream with the spoon. I start to eat it but a hand wraps around my wrist and pulls it backwards. I turn my head with a yelp and find Robin with the spoon in his mouth. Scowling I bop him on the head with the spoon and he laughs. I decide to ignore him and grimace at the spoon instead.

He hops over the couch's back and sits next to me. I wipe the spoon on his shirt and Artemis laughs. I grin then scoop up some more ice cream. Robin grabs my wrist again trying to get another bite so I tackle him. Somehow the ice cream carton manages to remain on the couch and not end up on the floor.

Everyone looks at us. I ignore them though and knee Robin in the stomach. He groans and rolls over as a I smirk. "Stop messing with my food." I stand up and sit back on the couch. Wiping the spoon on a napkin that Artemis offers me I turn my attention back to the ice cream. I scoop some more ice cream and this time I get it in my mouth instead of in Robin's mouth or on the floor.

I notice everyone still staring at me so I scowl and most go back to watching Conner's static show. Wally is watching Robin who is just laying on the floor and staring at me. He seems rather confused. I pay the couch and he gets up and warily sits down next to me.

I eat a couple more scoops as Artemis turns back to her phone. As soon as Wally goes back to his ice cream I look over at Robin. He seems to be either thinking or pouting. I can't tell which. I elbow him and when he looks at me I offer him the carton. He stares me for a moment before taking it.

I then get up and head to the kitchen for another spoon. I grab one and start to head back then decide to grab some napkins. Turning around again I open the fridge for some chocolate syrup and then check the freezer hoping that I had missed a Kit-Kat last night.

My mouth drops and I stare. There was a another bad of Kit-Kats. _'What? It had to be Robin... they weren't here till he got here.'_ With this thought I smile and open the bag up and take one out then put it back in the freezer and close it.

I walk back to the living room and hop over the back of the couch and put my spoon into the carton that has a rather large amount of ice cream missing for the short amount of time I was gone. I open my Kit-Kat up and break a piece off and hold it out to Robin.

He seems surprised and I grin. Warily he takes it and watching me, pops it into his mouth. A giggle escapes me and Artemis looks over then shakes her head when she sees the Kit-Kat. She looks back at her phone and I turn my attention to the Kit-Kat, vanilla ice cream, and the boy sitting next to me.

* * *

_'The ice cream is gone in record time.'_ I laugh mentally and then look over at Wally, _'especially since Wally has already eaten the other three ice cream cartons in the freezer.' _Artemis' head snaps up,_'What?!'_ I snort as she rushes over to Wally and starts yelling at him.

I stand up and head towards my room then I decide that I don't feel like going there and writing my report up yet so I decide to wander the hallways instead. After numerous turns I find a small empty room so I decide to just stay here for a little while. I sit on the floor and cross my legs.

I pull my phone out and start putting everything I know about Robin into a message. "Wish I was able to bring my tablet." I mutter to myself. The door opens and I jump as Robin walks in. I quickly turn my phone off and set it down. He sits down next to me and picks my phone up.

I try to snatch it back but he moves it out of the way. "Keeping notes on me?" I feel my cheeks heat up and I'm glad I didn't type it out as a text. He looks over at me, a cheeky grin on his face. I snatch my phone back and shove his shoulder. "Shut Up." He laughs as I put my phone under my legs.

I stick my tongue out and wrinkle my nose and he laughs again. Shaking my head and with a smile on my lips I turn away. Then I sigh and lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes. Robin shifts by my side and I open my eyes to find his face a few inches from mine.

My face heats up and my breath catches. He smirks and I scowl until his hands cups my face. My lips twitch trying to form a smile but stop when he gets closer. I close my eyes and feel his lips on mine. I reach up and grab onto his wrists as his lips slowly start moving.

I hear the door open again and we both jump. Artemis and Wally stand there staring. Wally has a huge grin on his face that makes me want to punch him so bad. Artemis however looks shocked and her cheeks are a very bright pink. I look away as Robin stands up and walks over to the door.

I quickly glance over to see him with his finger pointing at Wally,"Not a word. To ANYONE." He then slam the door and locks it. Shaking his head he walks back over to me and sits back down. He leans forward again a grin on his face,"Now, where were we?" I blush and he laughs before kissing me again.

**Alright, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and thank you for reading.**


	11. Sneaking Info

**WolfEffect: Glad you enjoyed that bit.**

**LittleDevilPrincess: Glad you like it. And I think I answered your question.**

I sigh and hit send on the message to the Light. '_I can't believe it took all afternoon to figure out what to tell them.' _I put my phone back in my pocket and take another sip from the coffee that I had bought from a cafe before going to the park. Looking around I smile and lean into the bench. I wasn't supposed to be out of the cave without someone else but I'm not known for obeying orders.

I think back to this morning and grin. Robin and I had a good talk this morning and he had given me a good amount of information that the Light now has. '_well, it wasn't exactly a talk so much as it was me carefully poking around in his head.'_Hopefully he hadn't picked up that I was in his head. It hadn't seemed like he had but you never know, after all he is Robin. I smirk, Robin had been a happy, happy bird when he had left.

_'He's actually not that bad._' I close my eyes and relax. "Enjoying yourself?" I jump and look behind me. Scowling I stare at Artemis who laughs and sits next to me. "You aren't supposed to be out alone." I snort and roll my eyes. "When have I ever listened?" She laughs.

We fall into silence before she looks over at me with an evil little grin on her face. "So... you and Robin. What was that about?" I blush and look away. "Were you two making out the entire time you were in there?" I burry my face into my hands. "It was only ten minutes..." She bursts out laughing and I elbow her in return.

"How was it?" My head jerks up,"What!? You-you don't ask about that stuff!" Artemis tilts her head,"yeah you do. It's what best friends do." I scowl and pout. "I'm starting to regret telling you that you're my best friend." She shrugs and we fall into silence. Sighing I quickly say,"It was pretty nice." She turns to look at me and we both laugh.

I stand up,"Ok, let's head back." She stands up and we heads toward the Zeta phone booth. "Hey, watch out for Wally. He's probably going to be picking on you." I turn and smirk at her,"More than you?" She rolls her head and steps in. I laugh to myself them step in after her.

"Dark Sorceress B10" I roll my eyes. _'That gets really annoying.'_ I start to walk over to Artemis but Wally appears in front of me. He has a huge grin on his face and I scowl at him. "I thought Robin said not a word." He opens his mouth the closes it and then pouts. I snicker and ruffle his hair then lean closer and wisper,"You know, someone likes you." Then I walk over to Artemis and give her a big hug.

I pull away and she rolls her eyes then looks over to Wally. "What did you tell him?" Smirking I shake my head."That's for me to know and you to find out." She scoffs, and we head to the living room leaving a very confused Wally alone to figure out what I meant. I smirk_,'Hope he doesn't hurt his thinking.'_

When we to the kitchen we find Megan bustling around cooking something. Looking into the living room shows the boys laid out each ignoring the other. Conner is watching his static show once again. Robin is messing with a computer and Kaldur is looking through an ocean based magazine and seems rather amused by what he is reading.

I turn my attention back to Megan. She seems very upset, the recipe she was working on probably messed up. I grab a Kit-Kat from the freezer and then look back into the living room. Robin is still messing with his computer so I wander over to him. "What cha doin?" He looks up at me as I lean over to check his computer. _'Looks like a school report.'_ He shuts the screen and places it on the table.

I scowl at him and he smiles. Then he puts an innocent look on his face. I snort and hop over the back of the couch and then shove the rest of the Kit-Kat in my mouth. "Hey, Kat I need you to give me a hint." Robin and I both turn to look at Wally who just came in.

"What about?" I ask sweetly trying to look innovative. Wally walks over to me and scowl,"You know what about. You can't tell me that someone likes me then walk off." I smirk,"Evidently I can because I did." Robin snickered and I giggle. Wally looks over at Robin,"Dude, you need to help me out here."

Robin looks over at me then back at Wally. "She doesn't have to tell you anything that she doesn't want to." He clutches his head and lets out an aggravated yell. I laugh as Kaldur frowns and gets onto Wally for interrupting the quiet. Robin grabs my hand and I look over at him.

He leans in and whispers,"I have a surprise for you tomorrow." I blink and smile and glance around before leaving in closer,"and what would that be?" He smirks,"you'll see tomorrow." I scowl and slap his shoulder then stand up and go back to the kitchen.

"Boys..." I swear and sit down on a stool. Megan and Artemis look over at me. "What's wrong?" Megan asks rather concerned. I look away and frown. "She's mad at Robin." I turn and scowl at Artemis who smirks. Megan places a hand on my shoulder,"What did he do?" I turn away and sigh.

"He says he has a surprise for me and when I ask he goes and smirks then says you'll see tomorrow." I say in a rush and cross my arms. Artemis snorts,"That's boys for ya." Megan looks into the living room and her eyes glow. I grin until Robin comes in frowning,"No!" Megan looks down then turns to a bowl and starts mixing.

I roll my eyes and head towards my room. Shaking my head I sigh then realize Robin is following me so I turn around and scowl. "Stop it! Stop following me." Of turn back around and continue walking. "Kat, wait." Robin calls after me. I growl and continue walking.

I barely hear his footsteps as he runs to catch up to me. He grabs my hand and I turn and try try to punch him. Grabbing my fist he pushes me against the wall. "Look, let me explain." I look away and bite my tongue. _'Don't kill him. You still need him. You like him. That's right, You like him. Even though he's the most aggravating person to ever live!'_

My fists clench and I turn to look at him. "What do you want. You didn't want to tell me anything earlier." He sighs and looks down,"I was wanting it to be a surprise but... I was thinking that we could go and check out a new restaurant in Gotham tomorrow..." He looks up at me and I stare at him. "Oh." I blink and my lips twitch,"that would have been a nice surprise."

He throws his hands up. "See! That's why I didn't want to tell you." I giggle and he scowl at me. Tilting my head I wrap my hand around his neck,"It was very sweet of you." He smiles and leans in to kiss me. I close my eyes when I hear giggling. I open my eyes and turn my head. My mouth drops and then I scowl.

Artemis is covering her mouth trying to hold in laughter and her face is pink. Megan is standing next to her with a big grin on her face. She squeals,"You two are so cute together!" I groan and face palm. Robin scowl and point a finger in the opposite direction,"Get,"

Artemis snickers and walks off. Megan continues to stand there and sigh with a smile on her face. "Megan!" She jumps, "OH! Sorry." She quickly flies off. Robin shakes his head then drags me into a nearby room and locks the door. I snicker,"Oh yeah, That's going to work really well. You know Megan can unlock it if she wants."

Robin turn to look at me with a grin on his face he pulls on my hand and I walk forward. I suddenly find myself against the door with Robin smirking,"Which is why you are going to be here." A squeak comes out and I curse myself mentally. Robin laughs and kisses me.

I wrap my hands around his neck and sigh. 'Time to get busy.' I slowly extend my conscience towards his then slowly start looking around. A memory of him talking with Batman about something to do with the Light catches my attention and I turn my focus to that.

**Ok, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	12. Gotham Amusement

**WolfEffect: Loved your review.**

**Day: Glad you liked it.**

**Enjoy...**

I take a deep breath and sigh then turn over on my bed and smile. Someone opens the door quietly but I ignore it and keep my eyes shut. Whoever came in is obviously trying to be quite so they don't wake me. I suddenly find myself on the floor and my eyes snap open.

I throw a punch at the idiot who tackled me off my bed. I never hit my target since Robin grabs my fist with a laugh. Growling I throw another punch but he catches that one too. Robin has a growing smirk on his face and I scowl.

_'I wish I could punch the living daylights out of him.'_ Instead I settle for ignoring him. He gets off of me and I sit up ready to attack him again when he says,"I got you some coffee." I slightly lower my fists and stare at him. His face turns serious and he drops the smirk.

He leans forward and smiles slightly,"It's special." I just stare at him confused,'_ He woke me up to tell me he got coffee?'_ His smile gets bigger and he whispers,"It's Kit-Kat flavored." My fists drop and I stare at him. _'Kit-Kat coffee?'_ His smile gets even bigger, if that's possible. "I have a cup made for you down in the kitchen."

That's all he needs to say because I hop up and head for the door before doubling back and grabbing my cape and pulling the hood up. Then I dash out of my room barely aware that Robin is following behind me. _'Kit-Kat flavored coffee. That is brilliant! May God bless whoever came up with that idea.'_

(May I stop there for a moment to explain what I said. Yes, I believe in God. I know, it's hard to believe. I'm not a Christian though. I do believe in him however, I've seen too many miracles not to. Anyway...)

I practically fly into the kitchen and find Wally looking at a cup by the coffee maker. Growling I order,"Step away Wally." He looks over at me and wisely puts some distance between himself and the cup. I quickly walk over to the cup and pick it up.

Robin walks in as I'm smelling the delicious aroma with a smile on my face. I blow on a take a small sip. It was hot but not burn your mouth hot. I drink it greedily and I hear Robin snickering. Ignoring him I finish the cup then turn to look at him. He has his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"So, I take it that you like it." I dash over to him and give him a big hug then a quick peck on the lips. Then I rush back over to the coffee maker and pour another cup and start drinking it. I ignore Wally's snickers and allow Robin to take care of it. Which he evidently does since Wally lets out an,"Oww, Dude!"

Once I pour the last of the coffee into my cup I head to the living room. I sit down next to Artemis. "You're here early." I remark and she replies with,"You're up early." Snickering I look over at her,"Yeah well, Robin got me some coffee. It's Kit-Kat flavored."

"I didn't know they had that flavor." Megan interjects. I shrug and reply,"I didn't either." Artemis smirks,"He must have pulled some strings in order to get it then." I shrug again and go back to drinking my coffee. Megan's and Artemis' shared look doesn't get past me but I choose to ignore it and focus on my delicious coffee. Robin walks in followed by Wally and they sit down in front of the couch.

Wally groans and look over at Robin,"I'm board. It's been forever since we had a mission." Robin snorts and I roll my eyes. I stand up and head to the kitchen. I grab a Kit-Kat from the freezer and place my cup in the sink. Then I go back to the living room. I scowl and Robin snickers watching me from my seat. Megan looks concerned and Artemis and Wally are smirking.

I storm over and narrow my eyes at Robin. "Move." He shakes his head and grabs my hand. Before I realize what's happening I'm sitting in Robin's lap with Artemis and Wally snickering. I scowl at them then lean back into Robin who seems rather surprised then wraps his arms around my stomach. Megan just watches me while Conner seems confused.

Kaldur walks in just then and sending us a confused glance settles into a chair. I ignore everyone and open up my Kit-Kat. Taking a bite I snarl at Wally who is still snickering. I look over at Artemis who has a smug grin on her face. So I smirk and offer Robin a bite of the Kit-Kat. He accepts and everyone seems very confused now. I smirk and take another bite. _'Good, the jerks can stay confused.'_

Batman walks in then and does a double take at me and Robin then glares at everyone on the couch. I feel my cheeks heating up and Robin seems a bit flustered. He quickly moves me off his lap and inches over towards Megan. The couch is now very crowded but Batman turns his glare away from us and we let out a collective sigh in relief.

He looks around the room and then turns the tv off and stands in the middle of the room. "There has been some suspicious activity lately at the new Gotham amusement park." I look over at Robin and he shrugs. _'Gotham has an amusement park?'_ Artemis shakes beside me from contained laughter,_'Apparently so.'_

Batman glares at her and she sits still. He continues to glare at her a moment longer before continuing,"The team will be investigating the amusement park-" Megan lets out a squeal of excitement and quickly covers her mouth with both hands. I snicker and then turn my attention back to Batman.

"You will report any findings immediately. Dismissed." He turns and strides out of the room. I stare after him,_'I have to learn how to walk like that.'_ Artemis snickers at my thoughts and I stick my tongue out at her. Robin mumbles something about having to reschedule something and I'm guessing he's upset about not being able to go out to the new restaurant with me. I then hop up and head towards my room trying to mimic Batman as I leave. Artemis bursts out laughing and I grin. _'Whatever Blondie, like to see you do any better.'_

* * *

Robin pays for our admission to the amusement park while I wonder where he got that much money. I shake my head, slightly confused then enter the park with the rest of the team. Looking over the team I snicker realising that this is the first time Conner isn't wearing a black shirt with an 'S' on it.

Kaldur stops in front of us and turns around,"Ok, we will break up into teams, each will look around a different part of the park. Team up." Robin quickly grabs my hand and smiles at me. I give a small smile back and look back at the team. Megan, Conner, and Kaldur have joined together and left Artemis and Wally to be a team. I snicker_,'Guess no one wanted to hear them arguing.'_

Robin apparently has similar thoughts cause he laughs then drags me towards some roller coasters. I grin,"This is going to be a fun mission." Robin looks back at me and nods,"Yep." He laughs again as we get in line for an enormous ride. Strangely there weren't that many people around. I shrug it off and focus on Robin and the ride.

Two hours later and we were on a ferris wheel. I looked down and elbow Robin. He looks over at me and I snicker and point over at the concession stands where Wally had pulled Artemis when we first got there. Robin pulls out some binoculars which I have no clue where he got them from and takes a look. He brakes out laughing and I join in.

We started heading down and he looks over at me the binoculars disappearing just like they appeared. "How did you see that?" I look away,"I have really good eyesight." He crosses his arms and stares at me, at least I think he is, it's kinda hard to tell when he has shades on. Looking around the park I sigh,"It's part of my powers." He starts to speak but a quick kiss shuts him up.

The ferris wheel stops again and I hop out and check my phone for the time. Robin stands next to me and sighs,"Already time to go back?" I smirk,"Well now we get to pick on Wally and Artemis like they did to us." An evil grin appears on his face and he snickers.

We were the last ones at the meeting spot and Wally smirks,"We're you two busy?" I elbow Robin and he smirks before we both break out singing,"Wally and Artemis, sitting in a booth, K-I-S-S" we get cut off by Kaldur,"Do not pick on them." Robin smirks,"But we were practicing out spelling. S-P-L-. I mean S-P-E-L-" I cover his mouth with my hand,"Dude, cut out."

He shrugs and I feel him kiss my hand. I jerk it back and he grins. Scowling I walk over by Artemis and pout. She raises an eyebrow and then shakes her head. Suddenly the speakers spring to laugh with an eerie laugh that I know too well.

"Well hello there!" Joker laughs again,"Thank you for coming to Gotham Amusement. I hope you all are having fun!" He waits for a minute and all is deadly quite. "No? Oh well that can easily be fixed." Green gas starts coming out of everywhere. I blink in surprise and Robin quickly hands out pills he produced from somewhere. He quickly swallows his and everyone else follows suit.

I just stare at him. He starts panicking,"Kat!" I shrug,"Don't need it." Everyone looks at me and I shrug,"I'm immune." Kaldur quickly orders everyone to change into their costumes. While everyone disappear to change I simply stand there and say,"Gotm Vetfutuvv" and my clothes turn black and morph into my costume Then I pull out my cape from my bag and sling it on.

I frown and take off for the main center where you control the speakers. Jumping over people laughing and taking a couple turns I am thankful that I have a photographic memory and had looked at the map when we first came in. I turn sharply and run up to the building and kick the door in.

_'DUMB! Shouldn't have done that.'_ I hit myself on the head with my hand and slowly enter the building. Joker's laugh echoes throughout the room and I look around trying to figure out where it's coming from. "Well, Well, look at this. Little Joker is looking for me!" He laughs again. I growl,"Where are you!"

He stops laughing,"I'm not here. Or rather I'm not where you are. I'm not even in the park." I scowl,'_of course he isn't.'_ I hear a gun cocking and turn to find one of Joker's goons aiming a gun at me. He starts shooting just as Robin nocks me out of the way. "You ok?" He asks as we hide behind a metal table. I nod and quickly kiss him on the cheek,"Thanks."

He smiles until Joker interrupts,"Aww Birdie Boy has a girlfriend. He's growing up so fast." He lets out a laugh and I snarl. Robin throws one of his birdarangs at the goon and he drops the gun. Then we hop over the table and charge him. Our fists collide with his face at the same time and I smirk. _'Try to kill me will you.'_

The team runs in then and I scowl at them. _'What took them so damn long! Whoa, Kat... watch your language.'_ I frown at myself. '_Shut up. Yes ma'am.'_ I groan,'_talking to myself again. Just great. Maybe I am crazy...'_ I sigh and Robin looks at me concern etched across his face. I look away,"Joker's not here." I cross my arms and scowl. _'Stupid Clown. It's not nice to call names.'_ I hit my head, _'Shut up!' _Then I freeze_,'That wasn't my voice... That sounded like a seven year old. Where did that come from?'_

Looking around I realize the mess that was made then I remember all the people who got Joker Venom. Wincing I shake my head, then look at Kaldur and smirk,"Glad I'm not you." I let out a laugh and Robin snickers. Kaldur looks rather upset and I feel sorry for a moment. But only a moment before I start thinking about the strange voice in my head.

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Want to give a big thank you to WolfEffect for the idea for the mission for this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	13. Secrets

**WolfEffect: Thanks for the review.**

I walk into the kitchen and rub my eyes. Yawning I head over to the coffee machine only to find that the coffee had already been made. I tilt my head and stare at it. "Robin came in and made some a little while ago then left cause Batman needed him." I turn to find Artemis grabbing a banana and smirking at me.

"He likes you a lot." I roll my eyes and sigh then pour me a cup of the coffee. After my second cup I turn and look at Artemis a smirk working its way to my face,"Did you have a good time yesterday?" Artemis looks away a blush creeping onto her face," I don't know what you're talking about." I snicker,"Of coarse you don't."

I walk to the training room and find Wally fighting with Conner. Well that's putting it nicely, Conner is whipping Wally's tail. I snicker and then start my stretches. When I'm finished I start doing simple gymnastics. After completing five cartwheels I hear a thump and I turn to find Wally laying on the floor right next to me.

I snicker and help him up,"Having some difficulties?" He smiles sheepishly and looks away. Conner seems satisfied and walks out of the training room, probably to go watch static again. He turns to look back at me,"How about you fight with me." I roll my eyes and follow him over to the sparring place. I get into my fighting crouch and watch him.

Suddenly an idea forms and I grin,"So Wally. Did you have fun yesterday?" He shrugs "I spent most of it trying to figure out who you were talking about." I almost face palmed right then but stop myself before I do. "Ok, she has grey eyes." Wally stands there thinking and I snicker. He looks up,"I'm guessing it's not you." This time I do face palm.

"No Wally. No it's not." I shake my head and look up to find him still thinking. My mouth drops, _'Is it that freaking hard!?'_ He looks at me,"One more clue?" I groan,"For the love... Kit-Kats! She has blonde hair!" I walk closer and stare at him Wally's mouth drops. "Artemis?" I kick his feet out from underneath him.

"Give the boy a prize." I cross my arms and look down at him,"You can't tell Artemis that I told you." He nods and I help him up. "Good."

"Robin B02"

Wally and I turn to see Robin come walking in. He grins and walks over to us."I'm going to borrow Kat for a bit." Robin grabs my hand and starts dragging me off. I hear Wally snicker so I mumble,"fnewkuv gavorruot" He screams and Robin turns around. I look over my shoulder and snicker,"Nice."

He scowls at me. "Give me my clothes back!" I shake my head,"Not happening." Robin laughs and continues to walk calling over his shoulder,"Be glad she left your boxers." I burst out laughing at this and I slap a hand over my mouth.

"There you are." I look up and notice Artemis coming towards us. Robin looks over at me before speeding up and walking around her. "Wally might need some help." I hear Robin snicker again and I turn to look at him. "You might want to stop, I can do the same thing to you."

He wisely shuts up for the rest of the time till we get to my room. "Robin," I look over at him. "Why are we here?" He grins and looks over at me. "Cause we are going to check out the new restaurant today." I raise an eyebrow and he laughs. "Thought you might want to grab your cape."

_'Aww, he cares.'_ I snicker mentally then enter my room. I grab my cape and sling it on then slip some black flats on and go back out. Robin smirks and I strike a pose. He laughs and I join in. I link our hands together and we star off. "You are paying right?" He nods and I grin,"Good."

* * *

I look around the restaurant and smile slightly,'_It's nice, not very face but still very nice.'_ I snicker,'_ especially since it's in Gotham.'_ Looking back at Robin I slightly frown. He hasn't said anything since we left the cave. So I kick his shin.

He jumps then scowls at me, "Ow." I smile and he frowns,"Why are you smiling? You just kicked my shin." I shrug,"Sorry, but this is the first time you've talked to me since we left the cave." He drops his head,"Sorry. I've just been thinking." I tilt my head,"About what?"

He looks up,"I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone else." I perk up,_'Bird Boy has a secret.'_ Just then the waitress places our drinks on the table. "Sorry for the wait." I stare at her and narrow my eyes_,'Can I kill her? **Not yet**'_ I stiffen, the childish voice is back. "What would you like to eat?"

Robin looks over at me and I shrug. He laughs then orders a couple burgers. The waitress leaves and we fall back into silence. I look over at Robin and consider kicking his shin again then decide against it. Instead I wad up a napkin and throw it at him.

He looks over at me and I giggle. "Would you prefer me to kick you again?" He shakes his head and sighs,"Kat..." I lean closer,"You ok?" He smiles briefly then continues," I'm glad Batman brought you to the team and- well..." He takes a deep breath and jerks his sunglasses off.

I stare at him as he picks his head up. _'Richard Grayson... that means Bruce Wayne is Batman.'_ I sit there for a moment and stare at him. He watches me worry beginning to fill his eyes so I reach across and grab his hand. "I'm- I'm honored that you would trust me with this."

The waitress comes back then and puts our food down. We ignore her and keep looking at each other. I pull my hand back and focus on my food. Grinning I pick up a French fry and throw it at Robin. That snaps him out of his thoughts and he snorts and throws one back at me. I giggle and start eating then look up at him,"So any ideas for what you're getting for your birthday tomorrow?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review.**


	14. I don't love him

**Thank you: WolfEffect, Day, and PrettyKitty Luvs U for your reviews.**

I sigh and look over at Dick. '_Great nickname.'_ Snickering mentally I turn to look out the window of the bioship. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I close my eyes and relax into my seat.

"Approaching target." I open my eyes and turn to look at Megan. She stops the ship and Robin goes to stand by her. I quickly walk over to them then run out when the door opens.

Looking around I take in our surroundings and notice that we're in a forest. Megan connects us mentally and I pull my hood up. '_Ok, Sorceress, you and I are going to distract Joker and Poison Ivy.'_ I nod,' _Megan, you are going to destroy that plant with the bombs.'_

She nods and pulls her hood up and seemingly disappears. I snicker,_'Going all camillian on us?'_ Robin elbows me,_'focus.'_ I roll my eyes,_'Yes, sir.'_ I mockingly salute him then run towards our target.

I am barely able to hear him behind me as I take to the trees in order to be quieter. As soon as I reach the huge vine Joker and Poison Ivy made I look around for Robin. Not seeing him I sneak forward and head for the huge vine, looking around for any sign of them.

Something grabs my ankle and I look down to find a vine. '_ Oh, great.' _My foot flies out from under me and I hang from a tree. I cross my arms and look around. "Nice Ivy, but umm, I was planning on helping." The vine around my ankle tightens and I wince. "Is that so?"

I look around trying to find Ivy,"Oh Yeah," I notice Robin sneaking towards the huge vine. "The hero thing wasn't really working out for me." I hear Joker laugh,"I told you it wouldn't little Joker." They walk to where I can see them. Ivy stares at me,"But if that is so why is Bird Boy here?"

Robin lets out a cry and I turn to look at him. He's covered in vines and it looks like they're getting tighter. "He followed me." I try to get their attention off of him so that he can maybe get out. _'The bombs are in place.'_ Megan tells us. _'Good, now help Robin.'_ I snap,'_The goofball can't get out of the vines.'_

_'Says the girl who's just hanging there.'_ I snicker at Robin's comeback then realize that Joker thinks I'm laughing at him. His face gets dark and I mentally face palm. "I wasn't laughing at you, I swear." He pulls out a knife,"Then what were you laughing at?"

I smirk,"These vines." I hack at the vine on my ankle and promptly fall when it releases me. Ivy start yelling about her 'poor baby' while I scramble to my feet._ 'Are you okay?'_ I hear Megan ask. Before I can answer Robin replies_,' Yep, she just didn't think about her falling before cutting the vine.'_ I snarl at him and see he's about out of the vines.

Ivy somehow notices Megan and attacks her. I run towards them in order to help and since Robin is almost out of the vines he can take care of Joker. Searching through my cape pockets I find my whip and laugh. I stop and get ready to wrap it around Ivy's legs to trip her. "Kat!" I turn in time to see Robin before he tackles me to the ground. He groans and I see a knife embedded in his side.

I look up when I hear Joker laughing. Snarling I reach my hand out and yell,"Mann Kap!" Joker falls down and stops breathing. I then turn my attention back to Robin. Blood is getting everywhere,"What do I do?!" Robin coughs and I see some blood trickling out of his mouth. "There's-" he coughs again,"There's nothing you can do."

I put his head in my lap,"No please, Rob-Dick don't leave me." He tries to smile but it turns into a grimace as he coughs again. I close my eyes and feel tears trailing down my face. A glove wipes them away and I open my eyes. "Don't cry. Don't cry..." Robin takes a shaky breath,"I love you." I burst into tears, "No, you can't die. I-I love you too."

He smiles and takes a deep breath then let's it out. I feel him relax and he doesn't move. "Robin... Robin!" I know he's dead and I feel sick,"This is all my fault."

* * *

I sit up and wildly look around. _' I'm in my room...'_ I push my hands through my hair, _'It was just a dream.'_ I feel something wet on my face and I wipe it off. I look at my hand,'_I'm crying? Why, I don't feel anything for him. I'm only with him to get information for the Light.'_

I lay back ok my bed,_'I don't love him... Do I?'_ Staring at the ceiling I think about the dream then frown_,'I don't love him. I don't love him.'_ I hear a childish giggle in my head,**_'Keep telling yourself that.'_** I sit up,_'who are you? How do you keep getting in my head?'_ I hear another giggle,'**_I'm Kamaria...Yes ma'am... I'm going to sleep now.'_**I slap my head,_'Well that helps a good deal. Thanks a lot Kamaria.'_ I cross my arms and sigh my thoughts going back to the dream,_'Do I love him?'_

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	15. Truth

**Thanks to everyone who waited patiently. Even if you weren't patient thank you anyway. Family came up and visited/are visiting this week.**

**Thank you PrettyKitty Luvs U and WolfEffect for the reviews.**

I open my eyes then close them again and breathe in deeply a smile working its way onto my face. _'I love Robin-Dick whatever his name is. I love him!... I think.'_ I hear a snicker in my mind and focus on it,'**_And all it took was a little dream to help her figure it out right Keegin?'_**This voice was different from Kamaria's, she sounds... dark. Not necessarily evil, just dark. A snort echoes in my head, '**_Oh yes, that was all. Told you it would work Keira.'_** This voice sounds older, harsh and biting.

I take a deep breath,_'Who are you people? How do you get in my head?!'_ They quickly quite down and seemingly disappear. I sigh,_'Ok Kat, now time to get up.' _I sit up and rub my eyes then freeze. For the first time in a long time I'm not sleepy. "Yes!" I hop out of bed and decide what to wear today.

I settle on dark purple leggings and a dark green jacket to cover my black tank top. Heading towards the door I sling my cape over my shoulders and make my way to the living room. Surprisingly I'm the first person up this morning. My phone vibrates and I pull it out. There's a new message from an unknown number.

I open it up and the screen goes black for a moment before it's replaced by the Joker. "Well hello there little joker. Glad to see you got my message." I look around to make sure that I'm alone then turn the volume up a little bit to hear him better. "Now, I have a little surprise for you" He grins and an evil glint appears in his eyes. "I found your pet flying around in Gotham. "

I stiffen,_'He can't mean Dick.'_ Joker laughs,"I found your pet Robin! Isn't that great?!" He laughs again then turns serious,"Unfortunately he had a broken wing so I took him in to watch him until you to come get him." He grins and the camera shifts and I see Robin tied to a chair, his costume very bloody. "Don't do it! Tell Bat-" a punch to his face stops his sentence and I wince.

The camera turns back to Joker,"Meet me at our old hideout. Tell the Bat and I won't hesitate to kill your little Bird. Got it? Come alone before dinner and we'll talk." He laughs and the video shuts off. _'Joker! You are so dead.'_ I put my phone back in my purse. Heading for the teleporters I shake my head,_'**Really need to ask what they are called**_**.' **'_Shut up! Whoever you are, just shut up.'_

* * *

I step out of the alley and look around. Odd, this place is usually crawling with unsavory characters. After making sure that my mask is on I carefully make my way to where Joker said to meet. Once outside the building I jump off a wall next to it and do a flip. Then I climb through the window. I carefully make my way across the building on the support beams.

Despite it being extremely dark I'm able to see very well. I stop and crouch down and see Robin strapped to a chair. I can't see him very well so I try to get closer. The lights suddenly turn on and I'm blinded for a moment. I blink a couple of times then notice Joker standing next to a very injured looking Robin.

I clench my fists and growl, and I mean actually growl. Joker seems a bit taken back and I smirk then turn serious. "Let him go." Joker shakes his head. "Not so fast little joker. I want to talk to you." I snort,"Sure you do. If I remember correctly you tried to kill me the last few times I've seen you."

"But you don't understand little joker. I didn't understand before, now I do." I cross my arms. "Sure you do." I glance over at Robin and notice him watching us. Then I notice that the ropes are loosening. I turn my attention back to Joker. "What do you want?" He smiles,"I want you back on my team." I shake my head,"No chance."

"Come on, you can't be happy with the Justice Jokes." I frown and look away. "I'm not coming back." I notice Robin is about out of the ropes and I relax a bit. "Come on little joker. It'll be me and you against the world. Helping them laugh." He lets out a laugh and I turn back to look at him. He frowns,"I'll explain things to the Light."

I stiffen,_'Oh No. **Uh Oh.'**_ I wince but otherwise ignore Kamaria's comment. "Sorceress, what's he talking about?" I look over at Robin and open my mouth then close it. Nothing is coming out. "Well you see little Birdie," I look over at Joker. '_No, No, No. Say something Kat. Say something before he does.'_ I open my mouth to contradict him but he continues before I can say anything.

"Sorceress over there is a mole for the Light." My heart stops as Robin looks at me, a look of betrayal on his face. "Is this true?" I open my mouth then shut it and look down. "She's told them everything she knows." Joker laughs and I clench my fist. 'Shut up you stupid, damned clown.' I suddenly feel light headed. The room goes dark and I barely notice that I'm running after Robin who escaped the ropes.

After escaping to a better part of town and climbing up to a roof my head clears. I shake my head and look over at Robin before he tackles me to the ground. He snatches my mask off and I freeze. "Why would you do that?! We trusted you. I trusted you and you betray us... me!"

"Rob- it's not what you think." He laughs harshly, "Then what is it?! I would sure like to know." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Yes, the Light told me to spy on the team. And I did for a little bit." I bite my lip then open my eyes. "Then-" I sigh,"Then you-" I let my breath out. "I don't know, I just-" I stop as Robin spears,"Sure, right. Like I'm going to believe that."

He stands up and walks to the edge of the building then looks over his shoulder. "I told you that I was going to give you one chance. You wasted it." I scramble to my feet,"Dick please-" I feel tears coming to my eyes. "Get lost Kat. We're done and I better not see you again." He jumps off the side and I watch him swing away. I close my eyes and I feel a tear make its way down my cheek.

**_'I'm sorry Kat...'_ **Kamaria says softly. I press my lips together and sink to the ground. **_'Let him go.'_** Keegin says and Keira adds**_,'We will never leave you.'_** I break out sobbing and just lay there, my heart is aching but it starts to dull and I slowly start to realize something. I sit up and wipe the tears off my face,'_You're right. You girls are all I need.'_ I hear Keira growl,_**'H**_**_e will pay. They must all pay.'_ **I look at the direction where Robin swung away. _'All will pay for my pain.'_ Keegan and Keira laugh and I smile. '_Watch out Boy Wonder. Your days are numbered.'_

I chuckle and stand up, I'll get lost all right. They won't be able to find me. First I'll find my family then I'll train. And when they least expect it, I'll come back. There will be Hellfire to pay. I laugh and open a portal up. _'This world will burn before I'm done with them.' _I faintly hear Keira singing quietly.

Oh my dear,

Don't stay here.

For the Light hides

All that you fear.

Abandon them,

They all lie.

For in the Light,

You will Die.

**The little bit that Keira sings is part of a longer poem I wrote a couple of months ago and it seemed to fit. Ok, so this is the end. I may continue the story or start a new one. Leave a review to let me know what you think and if you want a continuation or not. Thank you everyone who read this story and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Story Up

Ok, the new story is up. Hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
